Themis School Outffit
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Summary: Athena shows up late to court one day and doesn't arrive until a five minute recess. She didn't have time to change outfits so she's wearing a completely different outfit. Apollo is shocked but also dreading someone's reaction, their client claims he's even more in love with her, and Blackquill is well Blackquill. Or so everyone thinks.


**Title: Themis School Outfit**

 **Category: Phoenix Wright**

 **Pairing: Athena Cykes x Simon Blackquill (Cykesquill)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Athena shows up late to court one day and doesn't arrive until a five minute recess. She didn't have time to change outfits so she's wearing a completely different outfit. Apollo is shocked but also dreading someone's reaction, their client claims he's even more in love with her, and Blackquill is well Blackquill. Or so everyone thinks.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

Apollo watched as their client, Mr. Guy Flirt, pace in the defendant lobby biting one of his perfectly manicured nails, his black hair was sleek and smooth framing his face, his eyes seems like they were constantly closed but when he gets surprised they opened to reveal green eyes, his tan skin didn't have that natural look but more of an artificial glow. His body was hidden by a dry-clean business suit that didn't have a speck of dirt on it, his black leather shoes were polished to a shine.

"Oh, my," Guy said pacing even faster, "Where is my goddess of wisdom? Did some no-namer leave a bigger impact on her causing her to elope and leave her mortal lover behind?"

' _Athena, your mortal is driving me crazy'_ Apollo thought to himself _'Seriously though, who honestly believes that this guy did it? He's going to freak once he realizes that one of his nails is destroyed.'_

"Hey," a female voice said causing Apollo to focus away from his thoughts to see a nineteen year old woman with long orange hair in a side pony that went down to her hip, a yellow ribbon was in her hair with red splatter marks, her crystal blue eyes looked apologetic and the circular device around her neck looked sad. Apollo blinked a couple of times seeing this female, "Sorry I'm so late. How's the trial coming along?"

The female was wearing the school uniform for Themis Legal Academy for first-years who were unsure of what law job they wanted. The white shirt shirt showed a small span of her stomach but the dark blue lines around the sleeves matched the dark blue collar that held a yellow tie and the school's symbol was located right above her heart. The dark blue skirt stopped above her knees making the white socks with dark blue shoes that a button on them also showcasing the school's symbol, stand out.

"What are you doing wearing that here?" Apollo yelled using his Chords of Steel taking everyone by surprise that they had to cover their ears, "I'm already experiencing torture, I don't need torture upon torture!"

"Mr. Justice," Guy said after checking to see if he could still hear and proceeded to turn around to face his defense lawyer, "I don't need you to-" he spotted Athena and practically swoon as he walked over to her and grabbed her hands within his own completely oblivious to her disgusted face while she tried to get her hands free, "My goddess Athena! You have returned to your humble mortal!"

"Defendant and his defense," a bailiff said, "Court is about to adjourned."

' _Great.'_ Apollo thought sweating bullets much like his boss does while Athena grabbed a tissue and wiped the excess oil off of her hands from their client, _'I'm going to hope for an easy and fast path towards the truth. I'm so dreading the Prosecutor's reaction."_

At least the Prosecutor didn't turn around when they entered the courtroom, or when the judge made a comment about Athena's attire, or when the judge gave everyone a brief summary of what they learned so far. However, both defense lawyers looked dreadful once Guy was on the witness stand. Apollo due to the Prosecutor and Athena due to their client.

The prosecutor's hair was tied back into a messy, brushy pony with a simple black elastic and since his back was leaning against the Prosecutor's desk, they only saw his black coat that had the Blackquill's (which the Prosecutor had custom made) family crest that resembled an interest of Japanese culture.

When Guy took the witness stand, he had his daily black planner out jotting down notes while talking on his cell phone, "Yes, yes, it must be perfect! Everything must be perfect for my beautiful goddess that makes my heart soar," Guy talked into his phone, "I will not tolerate any imperfections on HER big day, OUR wedding day."

"Oh gosh," Athena droned, "I can see where this heading. You might want to send an SOS to Phoenix so your wrist won't lose circulation."

"It's your fault for wearing that," Apollo huffed rubbing his wrist tenderly.

Guy hung up his phone and looked like he was positively beaming, "Mr. Flirt," the judge said in surprise, "I didn't know that you were engaged, who's the lucky lady?"

' _Don't you mean the 'unlucky' lady?'_ Apollo thought.

"Why she's the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes upon, except of course myself," Guy said puffing his chest out as he wiped his brow.

' _Nothing more but artificial,'_ Apollo thought.

A little robotic voice asked, "Is it still too early to file a harassment charge?"

"She's the guardian of wisdom, a true warrior of war. She came back to help the mortal lawyer Mr. Justice save her beloved mortal. Oh if only I could drink the nectar of the gods and eat the ambrosia of the gods, then I could join her on top of Mount Olympus."

Apollo's bracelet tensed up once Guy got done talking, "And here's the warning," Apollo mumbled.

"Can I file for harassment now?" Athena asked.

"Athena likes someone else, you arrogant jerk!" the robotic voice on her neck shouted.

Guy grabbed the witness stand and started to try and pull it off of the ground, "Please, my beloved Athena Cykes save me from the dark prisons so we can bask into each other's beauty together!"

"I thought you was seeing Simon," Apollo whispered. "He hasn't turned around yet."

Athena sighed, "We've done nothing more but talk in my apartment about work some days other days the past. I don't want to pressure him into doing something he doesn't want to do."

"Silence!" the Prosecutor yelled turning around.

"Here comes the feeling of agony," Apollo hissed.

"The anger and jealously," Athena whimpered trying her best not to cover her ears, "It hurts." She looked at Apollo with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry about the fact that I didn't have time to change."

Apollo's bracelet was trying to form into his wrist as soon as the Prosecutor saw Athena. His black eyes went as white as the fringe in his hair bangs before going back to normal, his pale skin showed the bags under his eyes that were slowly getting smaller since he's been free from prison six months ago. The suit underneath his jacket was black with gold buttons.

"My bracelet is trying to become my wrist," Apollo said rubbing his bracelet trying to get it to loosen up, "I won't be able to help much."

"Well from the looks of it, Prosecutor Blackquill wants to end it quickly as well," Athena said playing with her moon earring.

"Ms. Cykes," the judge said nodding his head, "I did not know you was engaged. I do hope that I will be invited."

"I am not engaged Your Honor," Athena responded. "I am seeing someone at the moment but if our client thinks it's him then he's delusional." Athena looked at their client who was back on their phone not even listening to the conversations going on.

A screech was heard before a scream as a hawk started attacking the defendant before grabbing the cell phone the defendant was using and flying over to the Prosecutor's desk with it which was smashed under his fist. "Your testimony now or Taka will attack again. It is his feeding time."

By the time Apollo and Athena got their 'Not Guilty' verdict, Apollo was ready to chop his wrist off, Guy couldn't take the hint that Athena wasn't interested in him and was using his spare cell phone to make even more arrangements, Athena's ears were hurting, and Prosecutor Blackquill was getting tense and having Taka attack everyone. They made it to the defendant lobby where the bracelet loosened its grip and he mentally cried at the relief. Their boss was waiting for them in the lobby, his black hair had spikes in the back of his head, his brown eyes took in Apollo's relief looking expression and Athena's still dreaded face as Mr. Flirt talked over her about their wedding and the plans for their life together.

"Congratulations, you two," the boss smiled at them placing one hand in his blue pants that matched his blue jacket that was buttoned up at the bottom revealing a white shirt. "However I have a hunch that everything isn't so great considering the SOS message."

"Let's just say, I can't feel my wrist," Apollo stated causing their boss to laugh, "Athena's ears hurt and she is unwillingly engaged to Mr. Flirt."

"I thought she was seeing Simon Blackquill and is that why she looks so miserable? Wait, is he talking about their first daughter being named Girl and being born on January 15th at noon exactly?"

"Yes, I don't think he understands how life works, and apparently they are just talking," Apollo said. "Please Mr. Wright save us both. Save her from Mr. Flirt and save me from Prosecutor Blackquill. I don't think Mr. Flirt is high on Blackquill's favorite people list."

Phoenix Wright rubbed his chin as he thought about the best way to do this before thinking of a simple solution, "Hey, Athena, I ran into Prosecutor Blackquill and he wants to talk to you in the prosecutor's lobby"

"Why would he want to talk to my Athena?" Guy asked looking at his planner, "We do not have time for it today so he needs to -"

"Thank you Boss!" Athena said running out of the defense lobby.

Apollo and Phoenix both heard her necklace say, "About ready to punch him."

"Now Mr. Flirt, I think we need to have a talk," Phoenix said blocking Guy's path who was going to follow her, "You see, my daughter is with an old friend and right now they are currently filing a harassment charge for Ms. Cykes. Now I can talk to them about dropping it if you never speak to Ms. Cykes again. If you lie to me about leaving Ms. Cykes alone, I think Apollo knows a family that will clean up your act quite quickly. They are known for their community services after all."

Simon was growling in the empty prosecutor lobby as he paced back and forth, his boots making hardly any noise on the floor. He dismissed the bailiffs and sent Taka home. The defendant was annoying and now he understood as to why the defense didn't want to call their client to take the stand. Then on how the defendant kept saying things about his wedding to Athena that was coming up. Oh, how he wanted to draw his sword and challenge him to a dual for Athena's affection but didn't. Athena and Widget both said she was seeing someone else. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides as he remembered that it was his hawk who had to attack for his sake. Then the outfit that she wore to court today, did she know that he has had dreams about her being a school girl and doing inappropriate things to her? Then there was the red splatter on the yellow ribbon, was she in danger? Did someone save her? Someone who might replace him as her protector?

He wanted to call for a recess, grab Athena and convince her to get changed into proper clothing or to claim her as his even though she was seeing someone else, even though he would come and visit entertaining the idea that he was in a 'relationship' with her even though he just goes to her apartment to talk about their day, their cases, or just to reminisce about the past. He started this two months ago and Athena hasn't mentioned anything to him about seeing someone else. Is it because she can hear the emotions in his heart and she didn't want to lose him as a friend? He's scared of losing her because he doesn't want to lose the one person who he holds dear, the one person who he kept fighting for, the one person who has allowed herself to get inside of his heart, the person who he loves. He was angry at the defendant and knew that Athena paid for it but he was also mad at himself for not taking that risk with her, especially since Widget and Athena both insisted she was seeing someone. He punched the wall in anger, he made Athena almost cry in pain due to all of his anger and jealousy. He wasn't fit to be her protector.

A gentle soft hand placed itself on top of his fist causing him to snap his mind back into reality away from his thoughts as his head snapped to the side only to see Athena standing there looking worried. "Simon, please don't punch the wall," her hand moved towards his wrist where scars from the Phantom's electric shocks were located, "It wouldn't appear right to have the Twisted Samurai appear in court with his hand or wrist broken now would it?"

"Cykes-dono," he said pulling his hand away, "What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Phoenix told me that you had requested to see me," Athena replied. "Simon, please don't pull away."

"Please forgive me," Blackquill said, "But I think Wright-dono has misled you."

She shook her head, "I don't think he did."

Blackquill heard something in her voice that she tried to hide, something that he recognized was a tone she often used when her hearing could read the thoughts that someone's hearts cried out, the main focus as to the late Dr. Cykes research for her daughter, "How long have you been standing there, Cykes-dono?"

"Long enough," she said quietly while stepping closer to him as she lifted her head up to look at him, her blue eyes staring into his black eyes, "But it was your actions during the court, the way you spoke to me was different than it was when you spoke to everyone else even through your anger was uncontrollable, but your heart just confirmed it."

"Cykes-dono," he said, "I have caused you pain today. Forgive me but I do believe -" he was interrupted by her stepping back away from her and a soft defeated whisper of 'You're not the only one who gets jealous.' There was sadness and heartache in her voice that she didn't try to hide maybe due to the fact that she thought he couldn't hear her as she turned around to leave. His mind was made up before she took three steps away, maybe he needs to do something that Phoenix would do and turn his thinking around. He roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him, causing her back to be pressed up against his chest. He turned her around so she was facing him, grabbed her chin slightly and tilted it up as he lowered his head and proceeded to kiss her. If this isn't what she referring to then he just made the biggest mistake of his life.

He didn't kiss her softly or with care, it was a rough kiss, teeth clashing but he angled her head so that it became smoother as he poured every emotion that he's kept hidden from her since the People v. Tenma trial. When he pulled away from the kiss, he expected for her to slap him and walk away especially since she was seeing someone. He didn't expect to see the look of surprise on her face or the fact that Widget was green with a smiling face, "Tell me Cykes-dono, tell me to stop, that I have crossed the boundaries. That this is wrong, that your boyfriend won't approve."

The girl within his grasp was still recovering from the kiss that shut her mind down to where she forgot on how to breathe. She heard him speak but what he said was completely different than what his and her heart wanted and she heard the plea in his voice. Their hearts both wanted to continue the kiss, to become more than just friends or acquaintances but his plea was 'Please don't leave me if this was a mistake.' "Why would I tell you to stop when I want to continue?" she answered back with her own question but she knew he heard her meaning underneath the her words, 'I will never leave you.'

"Is you." Widget said causing Athena's face to go red.

"Widget," she squeaked in surprise.

"What's me?" Blackquill asked his grip on her arm slowly loosened.

"The person who I said I've been seeing," She said quietly avoiding eye contact so she didn't see the smirk form slowly on his face.

He let go of her arm only to wrap it around her back and kissed her hard again only for her to return the kiss with just as much emotion or even more. Her hands gripped onto his coat lapels as he let go of her chin only to cradle the back of her head. He nipped the bottom of her lip gently as he slowly pushed her against the wall, his taller and bigger frame blocking her from the public expect for her orange hair. He moved his hands away from her to press against the wall so he wouldn't crush her since she kept pulling him closer. He pulled back from the kiss and started to kiss against her jawline up to her ear before his warm breath danced over her ear, "We need to stop now. Too soon and way too fast for us Athena-dono. Plus this isn't the place where I want to be if we keep doing this."

Athena nodded her head as she caught her breath, her lungs drinking in the much needed air. She let go of his suit only to rest her forehead against his shoulder with the brightest smile on her face that was seen six months ago when he was released from prison and impending death. "We will go at your pace, Simon-dono," she said before letting out a gasp at his low growl upon hearing on how she addressed him. "I don't want to lose you again." She pulled away from him and smiled, "You should join us in celebrating the verdict for Mr. Flirt."

"I think I just might do that so he gets the picture," Simon replied with a smirk, "but you are going to change first." He fiddled with her skirt with two fingers, "I wasn't full attention to the judge when he asked but why are you wearing this?"

"I volunteered to help Junie and Hugh with another mock trial and the defendant was a student so that's why the outfit. Practice ran later than what it should've and I didn't have time to change."

"Golden boy made it in then?" Simon asked as she nodded. He pulled the ribbon out of her hair, "Then why is there red on your ribbon?" Her hair stayed in pony tail as it also had a pink elastic in it.

"Oh, that's paint splatter. It's supposed to be the decisive piece of evidence for the prosecution as to why I did it and the main evidence for the defense to say that I was framed," Athena responded. "The practice for the mock trial is because we will be doing the trial in front of first-years and leave it open so that the students can think over who would've won. It's a test of sorts to see who still follows the 'Dark Hand of the Law' and who doesn't."

Simon smiled, "I see Now shall we meet up with Wright-dono and Justice-dono?"

"Yes," she smiled back grabbing his hand once he pushed himself away from the wall and led him to Eldoon's Noodle Stand.

Apollo looked at them once they arrived and was both relieved that his bracelet didn't act up but also groaned, _'Well, I'm glad that they are together finally since it was quite obvious but now I Ms. Fey twenty dollars. How does she know these things?'_

"I warned you," Phoenix said laughing at Apollo, "Never bet with Pearls over relationships." He looked at the odd couple that reminded him of the sun and moon, "Besides , I think they want to keep their new dating relationship a secret. Blackquill isn't used to being free yet so they are going to go by his pace, it's just a hunch through."

Apollo nodded and when Athena came up to them wondering what happened to their client, Apollo explained that he introduced Mr. Flirt to a family that he met when he first started working for Phoenix which Mr. Flirt was happy to be remembered that he had an appointment to go to.

 **~~The End~~**


End file.
